wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Go Bananas! (album)
"The Wiggles Go Bananas!" is a Wiggles' album released on March 24, 2009. It won at the 2009 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album. Tracklist # Intro - 0:29 # Monkey Man (Featuring Kylie Minogue) - 2:34 # The Chicken Walk - 2:12 # Kangaroo Jumping - 1:37 # Bless You, Bless You, Bonnie Bee - 0:39 # The Unicorn (Featuring Morgan Crowley) - 3:02 # The Monkey, The Bird And The Bear - 2:38 # Little Robin Redbreast - 0:33 # The Dingle Puck Goat - 2:02 # One Monkey Who - 1:32 # Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail - 1:16 # Cock-A-Doodle-Doo - 1:25 # The Lion Is King - 1:40 # Rusty The Cowboy (Featuring John Waters) - 2:42 # Sing, Sing! - 0:52 # The Poor King - 1:03 # Here Comes A Camel - 1:55 # Dickory, Dickory, Dare - 0:32 # Frankie The Blue-Eyed Koala - 2:41 # I'm A Scary Tiger - 2:00 # Hodley Podley - 0:29 # Standing Like A Statue - 1:48 # Kangaroo, Kangaroo, What Do You See? - 1:22 # Tassie Devil - 1:59 # Once I Saw A Little Bird - 0:21 # Hippo, Hippo! - 1:31 Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Sam Moran * Music Produced By: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: Anthony Field * Recorded At: Hot Potato Studios * Vocals: Sam Moran, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Morgan Crowley, Kylie Minogue, Paul Paddick and John Waters Musicians: * Manzillas / Backing Vocals: Paul Field, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Electric, Acoustic and Bass Guitar / Dobro / Mandolin / Electric Sitar / Weisseinborn: Murray Cook * Drums: Steve Pace * Recorded and Engineered by Alex Keller * Mastered by Robin Gist Release Dates * Australia: March 24, 2009 * America: July 14, 2009 * UK: March 23, 2009 Trivia *All of the donations from royalties of the song Monkey Man went to UNICEF Australia. *First album since Koch Records renamed to E1 Entertainment * Kylie Minogue guest stars on Monkey Man, Morgan Crowley guest stars on The Unicorn, and John Waters guest stars on Rusty The Cowboy. * The album's title is not to be confused with the Play Along with Sam song: "Go Bananas!". * This is the first album since Wiggle Bay where Paul Paddick provides the vocals besides The Manzillas on the musician cast list. * This is the first Wiggles album to have the 2008-2018 ABC Music Logo. * This was the first album that Dominic Lindsay was writing songs since Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn. * This is the first album since "Cold Spaghetti Western" where Simon Pryce provides the backing vocals. Goofs * The US release contains song credit mistakes as listed. ** Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, John Field, Paul Paddick) ** Dickory, Dickory, Dare (Traditional) ** Once I Saw A Little Bird (Traditional) Gallery See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:2009 albums Category:2009 Category:Galleries Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:Concept albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Albums that have Goofs